


Горячий геймерский момент

by Xalatath



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, NO BETA AND WE FINE, i wrote this instead of living, laughs in anime, Русский | Russian, пастораль, сомнительный юмор сомнительное все
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Ты можешь лишить Карпе Вдовы, но ты не сможешь лишить Карпе желания играть на Вдове.Даже если это будет против правил.Особенно если это будет против правил.
Relationships: Boombox | Isaac Charles/Eqo | Josh Corona, Carpe | Lee Jae-Hyeok/ShaDowBurn | George Gushcha
Kudos: 6





	Горячий геймерский момент

**Author's Note:**

> 1) спасибо Эль за клип с твича, после которого я смогла написать текст с сомнительными смехуевочками, но хотя бы тут нет стекла и все счастливы)  
> 2) все это происходит в оффсезон между 2 и 3 сезонами, это не имеет никакого отношения к реальным людям, а еще я могла косякнуть с временными поясами, но что поделать!  
> 3) берегите себя и соблюдайте режим самоизоляции, если у вас есть возможность это делать, а если вам приходится ходить на работу - берегите себя втройне

К середине процесса выбора командами героев Исаак уже даже обрадовался, что решил пропустить этот матч. Команда Джоша никак не могла договориться: у Гаэля и Джоша не выходило поделить саппортов, Берн никак не мог остановиться на ком-то из танков, а Грэй, судя по звукам, ходил на Диве туда сюда по тренировочному полигону, пробуя разные эмоции, которых у него оказалось слишком много. Единственными кто был абсолютно спокоен были Клауди и Карпе, что было даже удивительно.

Удивительно, насколько несобранными и неорганизованными могли стать проигроки, когда дело касалось не серьезного матча или хотя бы игры в компетативе, а кастомки с друзьями.

«Давайте быстрее решайте, у меня свидание сегодня, я хочу на него успеть» написал Круз в общий чат. Исаак закатил глаза. Круз, идущий на свидание был такой же маловероятной ситуацией, как и победа Вашингтона в Гранд Финале этого года. Джош посмотрел на него с подозрением.

— Можно? — спросил у него Исаак и Джош вскинул руки, убирая их от клавиатуры.

«Свидание? , — напечатал он, — Грэй в Португалии, Хип во Франции, с кем ты им изменяешь?»

«Эко, это убийственно, что ты делаешь, у него же семья»

«Грэй? Хип? Гг, Круз, я скриню это и кидаю Финнбьорну и Мю»

«ЭКО Я ДУМАЛ ТЫ ХОРОШИЙ МАЛЬЧИК, А ТЫ ТОКСИЧНАЯ МРАЗЬ» напечатал Хип и Джош прыснул со смеху.

— Спасибо, Бум, — сказал он, — ты разрушил мою репутацию.

«Это не Эко, это ленивая жопа Бумбокс. Бум, ты просто боишься встретиться один на один со мной в матче на Мерси. Потому что знаешь, что этот матч ты просрешь»

— Ха-ха, — сказал в дискорде Киб, — вы только посмотрите на этот боевой настрой. Мистер Круз давно не получал по носу.

— Эй, Киб, ты между прочим в НАШЕЙ команде, — аж выделил интонацией Круз, — ты должен быть на моей стороне.

— Я между прочим дпс Мойра, так что мне положено не быть на твоей стороне, — невозмутимо ответил Киб, — ты сам меня пригласил, Хэрри. Так что ты знал, на что ты идешь.

— Я думал, что ты — танк, — сказал Круз.

— Мойра может танчить.

— Мы можем его кикнуть? А вообще слушайте валите на свой канал, вы палите наши страты.

— Пока они запалили только то, что ты ходишь от меня налево, — Хип кажется с большим трудом сдерживал смех.

— Ладно-ладно, мы уходим, — сказал Грэй, — Хэрри, милый, все что угодно, лишь бы ты не плакал.

— Господи, — подал наконец голос Клауди, — что же это за цирк.

Они перешли в другой канал и Исаак покосился на время. Было уже почти полночь, а они хотели с Джошем посмотреть вроде бы какой-то фильм вместе… два часа назад.

Про разрыв времени с Нью-Йорком, где вместе с частью Экселсиора все еще торчал Карпе, ему даже думать не хотелось. В остальном, разрыв по времени с Португалией, Францией, Финляндией и Россией был не настолько пугающим.

— Ты точно не хочешь поиграть с нами на следующей карте? — спросил у него Джош, чуть обернувшись. Он замьютил свой микрофон, наушники так и не подключил, и тут можно было порадоваться тому, что в комнате Исаака была отличная звукоизоляция и родители не слышали то, как переругивались его друзья в дискорде. Джош не хотел, чтобы он, Исаак чувствовал себя оставленным в одиночестве, пока он играет.

У него порядком отросла челка и сейчас она лезла Джошу в глаза. Исаак, немного поколебавшись, протянул руку и отвел волосы в сторону. Улыбка у Джоша сделалась еще шире.

— Я думаю, что Карпе уйдет спать и нам понадобится…хм… он что пытается снова на дпс уйти?

— Если я пойду на дпс это будет читерство.

— Разумеется, у тебя ведь отличный АИМ, придется тебе играть на Орисе.

— А на ней АИМ не нужен?

— Ну все говорят, что для того, чтобы играть на Орисе надо чем-то мышку придавливать. А так можно даже своими делами заниматься и ничего. Но в проплее, конечно, нужно чуть больше скилла.

— Надеюсь ты выбрал не Мойру, потому что это точно будет такое же читерство, как и Киб на ней.

— О да, — Джош коротко хохотнул, — но я думаю, что я смогу выбрать…

— Люсио.

— Я не умею ездить по стенам.

— Отлично, тогда у команды будет хоть какой-то отхил.

— Ну ты совсем в меня не веришь.

— Реддит Люсио как и дпс Мойра — это знаешь ли все золотые медали только за урон.

Джош снова хмыкнул.

Тем временем Берн пикнул Вдову. Они оба подозрительно уставились на этот пик, но с другой стороны…

— Все нормально, — голос Берна звучал порядком приглушенно. Он всегда говорил тихо и честно говоря Исаак успел соскучиться по его тихому голос. Тот всегда звучал спокойно, без какой-либо эмоциональной окраски, которая Исаака последний игровой год только сбивала во время матчей. Особенно, когда в ней звучала плохо скрываемая агрессия или раздражение Нептуно: — Я же не умею на ней играть.

— Ну, я помню, но ты не думаешь, что это… — начал Гаэль.

— Давай я возьму Баптиста, — сказал тут Клауди, — а вы с Карпе пойдете на танков. Грэй будет играть на Симметре.

— Что за абьюз, я не умею на ней играть!

— В этом изначально и был весь смысл, — сказал Клауди.

— Грэй иди на танков. Я возьму Вдову, — по тому как сонно звучал голос Карпе было ясно, что он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не свалиться в сон прямо сейчас, — Ты отдашь мне Вдову?

Они почти никогда не обращались друг к другу по именам, даже когда играли в одной команде, по никам в игре — да, но никогда по именам, но Исаак подумал, остальные всегда понимали, когда Карпе и Берн обращаются друг к другу. Дело тут было даже не в интонациях.

— Нет, — сказал на это Берн — и другого ответ Исаак от него и не ждал, — это — нечестно.

— Нечестно? У меня тут пинг, а еще я спать хочу, я не спал двенадцать часов.

— Ну кто же в этом виноват, — голос Берна оставался все таким же спокойным.

— Я не смогу ни в кого попасть, моя точность пострадает. Я буду как совсем…нуб.

Джош снова хмыкнул. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на груди. Он тоже не считал идею Карпе честной.

— Хватит клянчить, — сказал строго Гаэль, — Джордж не поддавайся ему, пожалуйста, я не хочу потом слышать нытье Хипа неделями про то, что мы нечестно выиграли. Поверь мне — это невыносимо.

— Ну нытье Хипа, — весело сказал Грэй, — мы так сказать к нему им закалены. Однажды ему уши просквозило…

— Не заставляй меня это вспоминать, — засмеялся Клауди, — Это единственная причина, почему я радуюсь, что больше с вами не в одной команде.

— Это — правда нечестно будет. Слушай, Нлаер даже с пингом ухитрялся попадать на Вдове.

— А ну так не все такие хорошие игроки, как твой Нлаер, — фыркнул Карпе и Исаак вспомнил, что Киб в первую же неделю в их тим-хаусе сказал, что у Карпе все задатки для того, чтобы вырасти в анимешного злодея. «И дело далеко не очках».

— Не начинай, — сказал на это Берн.

«Кошмар, — напечатал Джошу ФанниАстро, — тут Хип и Круз не могут поделить Сигму, ребята заберите меня к себе, Киб их подначивает, я хочу плакать. Парни, заберите меня к себе, я могу петь тебе гимн Израиля каждое утро вместо будильники, Эко, просто запиши мне его, ну куда там ударение ставить, все дела»

-Напиши, пусть Чипсу позовут. Мне кажется, что из него отличный Сигма, — сказал на это Исаак и Джош на него покосился с насмешливым неодобрением.

— Ты опять токсичишь, да?

— Ну блин, вы так вообще не поиграете.

— Тебя бесит то, что я тебе внимания не уделяю? — спросил Джош и Исааку честно захотелось его пнуть, потому что смотреть на самодовольную рожу Джоша было невыносимо.

Если бы.

Проблема была, наверное, в том, что Джош уделял ему даже слишком много внимания с того момента, как переступил порог их дома. Маме удалось невероятное этой осенью после Чемпионата: она продавила их обоих. Мол, раз из-за такой неприятности с набором твой друг Джош не провел нормально каникулы, то может стоит позвать его на неделю к нам? С миссис Короной я уже списалась. Так Исаак оказался припертым к стенке и не то, чтобы он не был рад.

Твой друг Джош.

Ладно. Не то, что он хотел рассказать все родителям — они с Джошем так и продолжали существовать в своей передружбе, не пытаясь ее как-то для себя обозначить, потому что их все устраивало.

Просто Исаак все боялся похерить. А в итоге все вышло даже слишком хорошо: Джош понравился его родителям, его друзьям, даже, кажется, их соседке. А еще им как-то удавалось не палиться, но тут уже надо было сказать снова большое спасибо отличной звукоизоляции в его комнате. Плюсы того, что ты решаешь однажды стать прогеймером — твои родители тут же звукоизолируют тебе комнату, чтобы ты мог кричать спокойно на сокомандников и бить по столу и в три часа ночи, когда все нормальные рабочие люди на вашей улице спят.

Исаак, разумеется, ничего из этого не делал.

— Джорджи, пожалуйста, отдай мне Вдову…

— Пожалуйста, не отдавай ему Вдову, — Грэй отчаянно веселился, — Шэдоу, отдай Клауди Вдову. А иначе нас дисквалифицируют.

— Джордж, ну пожа-алуйста, — законючил Карпе и Исааку если честно захотелось провалиться куда-то поглубже, может сразу в Китай. Потому что он вдруг вспомнил, почему эти ноющие нотки в голосе Карпе показались ему настолько хорошо знакомыми.

— Клауди и Вдова, — Грэй не унимался, — это брак заключенный на небесах.

— Если ты не отдашь мне Вдову, — продолжал ныть Карпе, — то я…

Исаак не выдержал и заглушил чат.

— Он отдаст ему Вдову, но я не хочу больше это слушать.

— Эй, — начал было возмущаться Джош, но Исаак очень быстро подъехал к нему на своем кресле и положил обе ладони на колени, заставляя Джоша замолчать.

— Он отдаст ему Вдову.

— Слушай, но это…

— У Джорджа там сейчас знаешь… геймерский момент, — Исаак пытался найти способ как-то пояснить все происходящее, но не называть вещи своими именами. С Джошем пару раз у него это ведь вышло успешно. И когда они решили типа начать встречаться, и когда они…

О, идея.

— Геймерский момент?

— Типа такого, — сказал Исаак, наклоняясь еще ближе, — Пожалуйста, отдай мне Мойру.

Джош попытался отодвинуться от него, потому что Исааку конечно очень сложно было вспомнить свои интонации с того вечера в одном номере в Атланте, но судя по выражению лица Джоша ему удалось немного освежить ему память.

То есть, тут все еще была хорошая звукоизоляция, лучше чем в старом доме Фьюжн, но огромным плюсом их общего номера в Атланте все же было то, что за стеной не находились родители Исаака.

Ну, зато Джош кажется понял.

— О…- Джош нервно рассмеялся, — Я, конечно, догадывался, но я не хотел… Господи блядь, я не хотел это так узнать, ну вот таким образом во время их ну…

— Ты знаешь, я одно время плохо спал ночами, но не из-за них, а сам по себе и в общем моя комната была соседней с комнатой Карпе… Я тоже не хотел это все тогда вот так узнать.

— Не продолжай, — сказал Джош, — я тебя прекрасно понял.

— В общем, Джорджу там нелегко. У него явно военные флэшбэки.

— Скорее, горяче-геймерские. Но он отдаст ему Вдову.

— А ты на его месте бы мне отдал Вдову?

— Я знаешь… ну только если не хотел бы проиграть весь матч со стояком, — Джош кинул быстро взгляд на экран и фыркнул, — Блин, он не отдает ему Вдову.

— Надо рассказать Нептуно, чтобы он перестал называть Джорджа хорошим парнем.

— Мне кажется, — сказал на это Джош, — что он хороший парень сейчас для всех, кроме Карпе. Думаю, что тот его уже ненавидит. И вот сейчас…

— О, Берн отдал Вдову Клауди.

— Сейчас Карпе рейджквитнет.

Но Карпе остался. Карпе залочил Орису. Исаак почти как наяву услышал его сердитое пыхтение и бормотание ругательств под нос с выключенным микрофоном, и закусил щеку, чтобы не засмеяться.

Почему он испытывал от всего этого какое-то мстительное злорадство, хотелось бы ему знать.

— Тут Круз кстати пишет, что вызывает тебя на дуэль на Мерси после нашего матча.

— Можешь написать ему, что я сплю и играть с ним не собираюсь.

— Предлагаешь мне врать Крузу?

— Словно ты хочешь, чтобы я после вашего матча потратил на него свое время.

— Нет, — сказал Джош, притягивая его к себе, чтобы быстро поцеловать в губы, — я хочу, чтобы после матча ты свое время потратил на меня.


End file.
